


Just a Dream

by CoolieFoolie



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/M, Incubus Negan, Mildly Dubious Consent, Negan/Female Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Smut, Valentine's Day, implied impregnation, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolieFoolie/pseuds/CoolieFoolie
Summary: A late Valentine’s Day Special!You have the best dream, but a dream is just a dream, isn’t?
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Kudos: 6





	Just a Dream

Another night alone, on Valentine’s Day, worst of all. The TV’s screen illuminated your bedroom, you were under your favorite blanket, your favorite movies had played all day and heart shaped candies were littered around you. The candies were the only thing saving this god-forsaken holiday. You paused the movie you were watching, Pretty Woman, a woman going from prostitute to being a rich man’s wife. As childish as it sounded, you envied her, not necessarily the becoming a wife of a rich man but the thought of someone sweeping you off your feet and treating you like royalty. You sighed, the only one to treat you kindly today was... You glanced at your vibrator, which stood at attention on your night stand. At least one of your oldest friends will be there for you, you almost reached for it but you stopped yourself at the last second, you felt like you need a couple hours of sleep instead. You turned off the TV and buried yourself in your blanket, quickly, you felt as if you haven’t slept in years. Your eyelids got heavier and heavier and heavier, until....

You opened your eyes, and immediately covered them as the sunset hit your unprepared eyes. As your eyes got used to the sunlight, you looked around you.  
“Woah...” You gasped out, you were on a boat of some kind, you quickly went to the edge of the ship’s railing, the waves crashed against the boast’s side. You really were on a ship, a yacht maybe? Then, you looked down at yourself, you were in a tight black cocktail dress that hugged you in all the right ways, it looked like the one Julia Roberts wore in Pretty Woman... Your thoughts were interrupted by a cough. You spun around and saw a burly man in a suit, he was leaned against a door. He wore his hair in a slicked back style and somehow he was familiar? You couldn’t put your finger on it, he continued smirking at you as his eyes scanned your body. You swore that if he wore a sign that said ‘I’M CHECKING YOU OUT’ in bold neon, it would be less obvious than how he is now.  
“Can I help you?” You asked, you couldn’t help but be a little nervous, you’re were going to sleep and now you’re here—  
“Am I dreaming?” You suddenly asked out loud, he chuckled.  
“Well if the yacht, dress and the goddamn gorgeous scenery wasn’t going to make that obvious, I suppose it’s only natural that the man of your wet dreams would make you realize.” Despite his vulgar language, he seemed very charming and playful. As you soaked in the fact that you were in dreamland, he joined you at the side of the yacht and enjoyed the view off the ship. The sun was setting and it changed the sky to a beautiful orange-red hue. ‘Golden Hour’ isn’t what they called it? Where everyone appeared 10x hotter than they were in mid-day? You could see that Golden Hour was really working it’s effects on this mysterious man.  
“So I am dreaming then? I guess that makes sense but how can I be really sure?” You asked him as the two of you leaned on the ship’s railing. He hummed and stroked his chin.  
“You’re asking me to prove it?” He asked still wearing that smirk. You felt oddly comfortable with him. You smirked back.  
“Maybe.” You challenged. He held out his hand and you placed yours in his, he guided you away from the railing and into the door he came out from. You suddenly went from a yacht to a high class restaurant, it must’ve been a dream because no way could a restaurant that huge could fit in that yacht. It seemed the entire restaurant was covered in gold and light, it was beautiful, the restaurant was empty besides all the staff that seemed to wait on you hand and foot. The man pulled your chair out for you and you and him sat at the only table.  
“What a gentleman.” You giggled, he chuckled along with.  
“What exactly do I call this gentleman, the-oh-so-man-of-my-wet-dreams?” You teased, he smirked and held your hand from across the table, his thumb brushed against your fingers.  
“Well you can call me anything you want, but if you want a name, Negan. That’s the name you’ll be moaning.” You felt your face heat up. Geez, you were never the prudish type but a man has never came onto you that strongly before.  
“I like that name.” You commented, a waiter in gold came to the table. He filled your glasses with water and then handed Negan a bottle of wine. He then proceeded to pop the cork with his bare hands.  
“Woah!” You clapped at the cork fell to the ground, he grabbed your glass and filled it a third of the way and then filled his. The same waiter placed a menu in front of you.  
“I’ll be here when you need me.” He stated before leaving. Negan grabbed his glass and you grabbed yours.  
“Cheers!” He exclaimed and you two clinked your glasses together.  
“What are we cheering to?” You asked, you had an idea of what he was going to say already.  
“Well, I don’t know about you but I’m celebrating the fact that I get to enjoy an evening with a hot ass lady.” He said, you two raised your glasses again.  
“And I’m celebrating having one of the best dreams of my life. May reality start reflecting my dreams more.” You hoped,  
“May reality start reflecting dreams.” He repeated, your glasses clinked again. You finally opened your menu, it was blank?  
“Anything you fucking want, remember?” Negan smirked, you hummed.  
“I want... a solid bar of gold that tastes like my favorite flavor of ice cream and buffet of sushi.” You wanted to test this dream out. Negan smiled.  
“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” He exclaimed. Three waiters came out with, two with large golden trays, they lifted the lids off to show hundreds of sushi, from California rolls to octopus sashimi. The last waiter lifted his smaller tray to reveal a gold bar that read ‘999.9 Fine Gold’ on the bottom of the bar. You squealed in excitement. The waiters placed the sushi and the gold bar onto your plates and left again.  
You and Negan were enjoying your food and chattering away all night when you felt a foot brush against your leg. You almost jumped out of your seat.  
“Feel free to slap me if you feel like I’m going too fast but I think it should be a crime for such a hot ass woman to be alone on Valentines’ Day. You know if I were real, I’d fuck you everyday until my dick fell off.” He commented, your face was red as a beet now. His foot made it up your calf. You felt yourself flush with liquid courage.  
“Yeah it would be nice if you weren’t just a dream, I mean I hadn’t had someone... *with* me for a little while. And you’re just a dream and last time I checked people don’t count wet dreams as ‘getting lucky’.” You laughed, he chuckled alongside you. But then his face grew serious and leaned on the table.  
“But I’m different, when you’re with me, no one can compare.” He suddenly sat up and walked through the table, you gasped but you shouldn’t be surprised? It was a dream after all. He leaned over your and placed his hand on the back of your chair. His warm breath hit your face, a shiver ran up your spine, your heart wanted to race out of your chest. Was it in fear? Or in excitement? At this point you didn’t care, you just wanted him.  
“What’s it gonna be doll—“ Before he could finish his sentence, you quickly kissed his lips, you ran one hand down his chest and another in his hair. He grabbed you by the waist and swung one of your legs over his hips. You could feel his hardness in his jeans. God this really was a dream but even in your dreams, you didn’t feel comfortable fucking in the middle of a restaurant.  
“Wait—“ You gasped out, Negan pulled his face away from yours but kept his hips grinding into you.  
“Yes?” He asked, you buried your face into his chest.  
“Not here...” You panted, you continued to grind you hips in sync with his.  
“You know the staff are apart of the dream? You know non of this shit is real right?” He mockingly asked, you smacked his arm. He sighed.  
“Alright alright... you win, no peep show for the dream waiters.” He smiled before lifting you as if you weighed nothing and slamming you onto the table. You gasped and squeezed your eyes shut, you expected pain but when you opened your eyes. You were laying on a plush heart-shaped bed decorated with scattered rose petals. You lifted your eyes to Negan, who was now in a white bathrobe, he had a glass of champagne in his hand and handed it to you. You blinked away the shock, Negan was wild but... in a good way. You took the drink from his hand and sipped it, one of the best drinks you’ve had. You looked down and realized you were naked underneath your bathrobe. He crawled over you, he leaned his face to your ear.  
“You want this?” He slipped his fingers into your robe, and began to circle his fingers around your already wet folds.  
“Oh, Yes-ah.” You said between pants, Negan began to suck on your neck. You glanced to the mirrored ceiling. This was a dream right? How could a dream feel so good and real? You gasped when just one of his thick fingers slithered inside of you. Then another finger. You grasped his hand as he pumped and curled his fingers in and out of you. After he felt like it was a good time, he pulled out his fingers.  
“Wetter than the damn ocean...” Negan chuckled as he admired all the slick he had gathered from you. He pulled out his  
“Little Negan is getting thirsty, he definitely needs a fucking drink.” He smirked and began to spread your slick over his cock.  
“Mighty damn thirsty and nothing quenches the thirst like lady cum, oh don’t I know that.” He whispered to himself, seemingly distracted, you lifted yourself up and took off the bathrobe you wore. Negan laid you down then bent you knees to your chest to admire the view. Normally, you’d feel embarrassed and uncomfortable but maybe it was the glimmer in Negan’s eyes that made him look like a man who hasn’t eaten in forever that made you feel less self conscious. He gathered more slick from you and tasted it, he popped his fingers out of his mouth like he just tasted a meal to rival the one you both had. He pumped his cock between your folds, you moaned when the head of his cock kept brushing against your clit. Waves of pleasure started to build in you then they multiplied in strength when Negan finally thrusted his cock into you. You grabbed onto him and held him tightly against you. God, how could this be a dream? No it had to be a dream.  
“Fuck— Negan! F-faster!” You panted out as he went at a brutally slow but deep pace.  
“What’s the magic word?” Negan teased but you could tell he didn’t want to wait long either, sweat was gathered at his brow and his breathing was heavier.  
“Fuck me harder, you asshole.” This was your dream, he’ll do what you want, he’s just a figment of your mind after all.  
“Aye aye ma’am!” He winked at you before pinning you to the bed with all of his weight and slamming his hips into yours. You gasped and clawed at his back, he was good, too good. The waves of pleasure were hitting you like 50 foot waves at this point. Your legs started to shake as you did your best to keep them secured around him. You were panting and moaning so loudly but somehow you could still hear his whisper in your ear.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day.” You both came together and you continued to hold on to him until the waves subsided. When you finally released him, he laid beside you before pulling you onto his chest. Your body was tired and felt like jelly, your eyes kept flickering shut, you tried your best to stay awake, to stay in this dream and to never go back. Negan’s deep voice interrupted you.  
“Just rest, doll face, you’ll be back soon. You always come back. Especially since you have a piece of me in you now.” You felt his steady heartbeats, right then, it was the most effective lullaby. You closed your eyes again.

“So where are we going?”  
“It’s a surprise.” You woke to the voices of Julia Roberts and Richard Gere.  
You opened your eyes to your TV brightly playing the rest of Pretty Woman. You felt your hand was in your panties, you flushed in embarrassment. If anyone saw you masturbating while sleeping, you’d leave town and never come back. You paused the movie again, you sighed, that dream you had, you tried to remember the details of it but you couldn’t. It was a good dream, no, a wet dream, with... that man. You couldn’t remember that man’s name but you couldn’t shake the feeling like you’ve met him before. You finally took your hand out of your panties, you cringed at the feeling of it, it was covered in your slick. You sighed before something caught your eye, you turned on your lamp, your fingers weren’t only covered in your slick but also a white substance that came out of you...  
It was a dream... right?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m very proud that I wrote this within 2 days~ Happy (late) Valentine’s Day! <3


End file.
